


A New Beginning

by huxaholic



Series: The Vampire & the Human* [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon Armitage Hux, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: A lot has changed over the last nine months, and things are about to change again as Hux goes into labor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I took so long! I hope this is an okay end to this series.
> 
> Please read the tags. If this isn't your thing you're not obligated to read.

Hux woke up with a start, the book he had been reading when he fell asleep falling with a loud clatter to the floor. He struggled to sit up, awkwardly shuffling forwards to get out of the seat with one hand resting on his belly, the other gripping at the arm of the chair. Beneath his hand his stomach was tense in a way he’d never felt before, aching terribly. It was different from the other contractions he’d been having recently that Nel had assured him were quite normal and healthy.

Looking up he saw it was still light outside, the sun just starting to set and leaving a bloody stain across the sky. Hux managed a small sigh of relief - his biggest fear in the last few weeks was that his labor would be during the day, and he’d asked if a room devoid of light could be set up. He still had no idea what his child was, and the thought of harming them unintentionally upset him.

Perched at the edge of the seat and still gripped by the contraction, Hux called out.

“Phasma? Umano?”

He was greeted by silence, and grit his teeth, waiting for the contraction to subside. It didn’t hurt so much as ache, but he still felt scared. When it abated he stood up carefully, still holding his belly, and made his way from the drawing room.

“Phasma?” he called out again, his voice echoing as he crossed the huge entrance hall. He still hated the size of it, and it was forever cold no matter how warm the rest of the house was, so he didn’t linger but instead shuffled awkwardly towards the kitchen.

He was almost at the door when someone spoke behind him.

“Hux?”

He turned quickly, surprised by Umano’s voice. Even if she heard someone calling from a distance she never shouted out from where she was in reply.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said hastily. “Is anything the matter?”

“I think I’m in labor,” he replied, his voice sounding shaky to his own ears. He didn’t realise until she moved forward and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders that he was trembling. He instantly felt better at having her by his side.

“That’s okay,” she reassured him. “Come on, let’s go through to the kitchen for a moment. Are you hungry?”

Hux nodded, allowing himself to be led. “It just started,” he explained, “I woke up and I could feel it.”

Umano guided him through the kitchen and towards the huge fire burning at one end of the kitchen where she tugged a stool over for him. Mitaka, who was working on dinner, glanced over, curious.

“Did you finish your book?” Umano asked.

“Oh, no,” Hux said, sitting down carefully. “I fell asleep.”

“That’s okay. I can get it for you if you like?”

“Thank you”, he agreed, looking round the kitchen. “Where’s Phasma?”

“She went out hunting.” Umano caught the look of worry on Hux’s face and quickly reassured him. “It’s okay, Thanisson is on standby to go. I’ll bring you your book after I’ve told him.”

Hux nodded, eyes turning to the fire.

“And I can wake Lord Ren too, if you like.”

Hux immediately shook his head. “No,” he insisted. It wasn’t long until it would be dark enough for Kylo to move about freely, but the wait would be unbearable for him. As much as Hux wanted his company he didn’t want to cause him any distress. “Let him rest until it’s dark.”

Umano nodded, and then left. Mitaka quickly took her place, holding out a warm drink. Hux could smell the relaxing blend of herbs and spices already.

“Here,” Mitaka offered. “It’s something Nel said would be good for you. It’s… it’s coming, right?”

He looked vaguely terrified by the idea, as if he was worried Hux would have the baby right there and then in the kitchen. Hux took the drink with a smile.

“In a few hours, yes. Thank you.”

Mitaka retreated to the safety of food preparation, leaving Hux with his drink. It tasted different from the others, and he wondered how long Mitaka had had the recipe. He was making a game of trying to pick out what exactly was different about it to distract himself when Umano came back, the book Hux had been reading in her outstretched hand.

“Thanisson will be back within the hour,” she promised. “Can I get you anything?”

Hux shook his head, taking the book and balancing it as best he could on what was left of his lip. “No, thank you.”

“And I’ll wake Lord Ren the moment I can,” she added, reaching out to lay a friendly, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said again, wondering how it was possible to have found himself surrounded by such wonderful, supportive people.

-

The moment he woke, Kylo was at Hux’s side. Dinner had yet to be served and Mitaka was finishing the final touches when Kylo flew into the kitchen, heading straight for Hux who was pacing as he read. He glanced up at the sound, half expecting it to be Thanisson with Nel.

“Umano told me. Are you okay? Is our baby okay?” Kylo asked in a rush, reaching Hux’s side and putting one hand on Hux’s belly as he half hugged him.

Hux actually managed to laugh, but the sound was cut short by the cramping of another contraction - his third so far. Instead he groaned. “I’m okay,” he said. “Thanisson went to get Nel. It started just before sunset.”

Kylo seemed to relax, kissing Hux’s brow and messing his hair a little. “Shall I go out and meet them?”

Hux was tempted to say yes, but he’d rather have Kylo by his side. “Nel can look after herself,” he pointed out, trying to reassure himself more than Kylo.

“If you’re sure?”

Kylo knew him too well by then, and after another moment Hux hugged him tightly in parting.

“They should be near by now,” Kylo pointed out. “I won’t be any longer than I have to be.”

“Stay safe,” Hux said needlessly. Kylo always was safe, and besides, what could do him harm?

Kylo gave him a lingering kiss before pulling away and disappearing. Hux looked after him, rubbing his belly again, and then sighed and put his book down. He felt restless, and started pacing, trying to stretch out the ache in his back.

“Are you okay?”

It was about the seventh time Mitaka had asked, and Hux nodded again. “Fine,” he said. “Just a bit… I’ll go help Umano.”

He felt better as he moved into the dining room. Umano was distributing cutlery, carrying on with the day’s tasks as normal, and mercifully didn’t do more than give him a reassuring smile. Hux returned it, fidgeting with a fork placed where Phasma usually sat, and then decided to help her.

They worked companionably until Kylo came back, rushing into the kitchen where Hux was now idly counting the plates still to be carried through for the meal. Kylo hugged him tightly and kissed him.

“Nel’s here,” he said.

Everyone else was back too, and the kitchen was suddenly so much louder. Kylo had met Thanisson and Nel not too far away from the house, and they’d also bumped into Phasma who was flushed from what was clearly a good hunt if her grin was anything to go by. It was a relief to retreat to relative silence with just Kylo and Nel at his side. He was, according to Nel, doing fine, and should try to eat something if he was hungry.

Dinner was a strange event. Kylo kept glancing over, watching Hux carefully as he ate a little of what was on his plate, and everyone else seemed tense too. Hux couldn’t sit for long, and quickly excused himself to pace around the kitchen, finishing off another drink Nel made and then picking at some leftovers he found. He was starting to get restless, and his contractions were getting stronger. Unhelpfully he found himself alternating between wanting company and reassurance, and wanting to be alone, and at one point he went outside into the cold March night and paced up and down until it was too cold to stay out. He was disappointed that he couldn’t see the stars - the book he’d been trying to read earlier was about the myths and legends tied to the night sky. Kylo was there waiting and looking worried when Hux went back inside, and he guided him over to the stool by the kitchen fire to warm him up again. Not long after that, they went upstairs.

Hux’s old room - he now slept in Kylo’s room exclusively - had been prepared for the arrival of the baby. The windows were hidden behind heavy layers of curtains that would keep every chink of light out during the day, and the bed had been stripped of its covers. A fire was raging in the hearth, and Nel was sorting through the equipment she’d brought as Umano heated water. The pain of the contractions was getting more and more distracting, and Hux was starting to focus more on himself than anything around him.

A little later there was a knock at the door. From where he sat in a chair, rocking forwards and trying to control his breathing, Hux looked up and saw Phasma, looking more tentative and unsure than he’d ever seen her.

“I’m to bed,” she announced, hesitating before coming closer. She held out her hand and Hux took it gratefully. Her next word were said softly as she squeezed Hux’s hand. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Hux managed. “Sleep well.”

As she retreated he really hoped he wouldn’t keep anyone up, although as he looked over at Umano he knew he was already doing that. Nel was perhaps used to attending births at all hours of the day, but Umano wasn’t. She really didn’t have to stay, but despite him reminding her of that she said she wanted to.

And Kylo… Kylo wouldn’t leave his side. He helped Hux move when he needed to change position, laid a cool hand over his brow when Hux was flushed with pain, and gave calm, soothing encouragement when Hux needed it most. His hand almost never left Hux’s, and that alone was more reassuring than anything else.

The final part was the worst. Hux was exhausted and unable to stand the pain despite all the effort Nel put into easing it for him. As she gave instructions and encouragement Kylo kissed his hand and stroked his damp, sweaty hair, repeating Nel’s words in a voice that was far easier for Hux to hear and focus on. At the lowest point he was ready to do anything to make the pain stop.

And then it was over. There were a few moments of silence, filled only with his uneasy breathing, and then he heard a baby cry. He reached out instinctively, sobbing with relief and happiness when his baby was placed in his arms. A baby boy. Hux forgot everything he knew about love in that moment as his entire world shifted and reformed with his son at the centre. Beside him Kylo gave a raw gasp and he reached out to touch their son’s hand, cooing softly in amazement and delight.

“Hux,” he breathed.

Hux could barely tear his gaze away from the child in his arms, but when he managed he saw his own emotions reflected in the way Kylo was looking at him, overflowing with love and wonder. Kylo kissed him then, the moment solidifying something in Hux. They were parents now, and he held their little miracle in his arms.

-

Hux had been reluctant to test what their child was. As far as he was concerned their baby was healthy and happy, and nothing else mattered, but part of him understood they’d have to find out one day. That very first morning, with daylight just an hour away, Hux agreed to try it only because Nel made a rational argument and Kylo had agreed. While Kylo stayed behind in the sun-proof bedroom, Hux had gotten up, washed, and then taken his son into the next room.

As the daylight started to grow stronger so did his unease, but nothing happened. His child wasn’t burn, and didn’t break out in a rash. He slept happily in Hux’s arms, oblivious to the worry of his parent.

It was a relief, but the results of Nel’s next test left him confused. Wrapped very, very securely away was a crushed clove of garlic, and she’d barely started taking it out of the wrappings when Hux’s little boy started crying and writhing horribly in his arms, clearly distressed. Nel stuffed the item away quickly, humming to herself.

“What does that mean?” Hux asked, but he’d not gotten an answer until she’d performed another test - a spell of sorts. He didn’t understand the words she spoke, the symbol she painted in ask on his son’s forehead or what the sticks she dropped to the floor and then inspected for half a second meant, but she seemed sure of the result.

“Hm,” she hummed. “The best of both worlds perhaps?”

“What do you mean?”

Hux was cradling his son close to his chest, trying to settle him.

“He’s part vampire, part demon, part human.”

He was trying to process what that meant when Nel continued.

“I’d say it’s the human and demon part that counteract the vampire’s weakness to sunlight, but still be careful. If you notice any rashes or burns keep him away from daylight. And definitely no garlic.”

Hux huffed, thinking that was obvious. The light was growing stronger and still his baby was fine. He wanted to get back to Kylo, and was about to head back when a sudden thought occurred to him.

“If he’s part vampire does that mean he won’t age?”

Nel came closer, stroking the baby’s head as she considered her answer. “I think he will. Your pregnancy was normal. He’s grown healthily. But don’t worry about that now. Sleep first, and take everything one step at a time.”

She gave him a kind smile and Hux nodded in agreement, looking down at his baby again. He turned, finding his way without looking back to his old room where Kylo was waiting anxiously for him. Nel knocked to give Kylo warning they were about to come in, and shut the door quickly behind them. As Hux went over to the freshly changed bed to sit with Kylo Nel finished up in the room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said just before leaving. “Rest.”

Hux had every intention of doing that. He was almost too tired to explain to Kylo that their child was more vampire and demon than human.

“And we haven’t picked a name for him yet,” he said, stroking tiny fingers with his own large ones.

“I like Kieran.”

“What about Tobias?”

Kylo shook his head, giving a tired chuckle. “Very Biblical.”

Hux knew Kylo had a point but he was so tired he could only sigh in resignation. He was too exhausted to care when Kylo got up and took their son with him, gently placing him in the basket by Hux’s side of the bed.

“We can talk about it more in the morning,” Kylo said, crossing to the door and locking it as a safety precaution against the daylight that might be seeping into the hallway.

Hux nodded, reaching out for Kylo. He already missed holding his baby, and also wanted the comfort of Kylo wrapped around him. Kylo slipped into bed and hugged him, kissing Hux lovingly.

“You were incredible,” Kylo murmured. “I love you so much.”

They were both tired enough to sleep that instant, but Hux managed to reply.

“I love you too. I can’t believe we did it.”

“Of course we did,” Kylo said softly. “We can do anything together.”

Pressing more against Kylo’s body, Hux sighed, smiling. He believed him.

One last word passed his lips before he fell into a deep, restful sleep - the one thing he’d not truly understood the meaning of before he’d met Kylo, and hadn’t felt to its fullest until he’d held his son in his arms.

“Happy.”

Kylo kissed him lightly, echoing the word.

“Happy.”

-

[ ](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102031946/hux-and-his-baby-a-scene-from-huxoholics-fic)

_[Fanart](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102031946/hux-and-his-baby-a-scene-from-huxoholics-fic) by [Omega Hux](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com)_

-

The life he had wasn’t one Hux could have ever in his wildest dreams imagined before meeting and then moving in with Kylo. He wouldn’t trade it for anything though, and as he turned to Phasma with a grin he didn’t feel any apprehension at the step he was about to take. It was the end of a perfect day too - clear and stirred by what was probably the last warm breeze of summer.

They made their way back home before sunset, although Hux stayed outside. He’d taken one last look at the rooms in the house and was content to wait, watching the color of the sky slowly change and darken. His only regret was that he’d no longer be able to play outside in the day with his children, but there were ways around that. A good portion of the house was protected from the light now so that Kylo could spend time with them during the day, and they didn’t seem affected by the strange pattern their parents kept. It would work.

Hux was grateful to be left alone for those last few minutes of light. When he was ready he let out a steady breath and turned to go back inside to his family.

Dinner was the usual social event, everyone talking about their day and laughing at Mitaka’s story about stuffing a turkey. Everyone had heard it before, but the children loved it and particularly loved the part where Mitaka described the overstuffed thing exploding. Hux supposed as he watched everyone eat and chewed the wonderfully seasoned food in his mouth that he’d miss this. But then again, the time felt right.

He helped Umano clean up as usual - with Sophia held in one arm and dirty dishes in the other. They chattered as they tidied, and when it was all done Hux went through to the playroom where Kylo was already sitting with Kieran, looking at an illustrated book Thanisson had brought back. When they grew tired, Kylo helped Hux tuck Kieran and Sophia into bed and kissing them goodnight before they retreated to their own room.

Hux knew in detail what was going to happen, and finally allowed the excitement he’d been holding back all day to surface. There was worry there too, but he knew he didn’t have to concern himself too much. All the practicalities were taken care of. It really was time.

He and Kylo made love one last time, Hux fighting to retain every minute detail he could. It was a goodbye to the life he’d had so far, and as they found completion together and Kylo sank his fangs into Hux’s neck, offering his own wrist in return, Hux couldn’t think of a better way for it to happen.

After that came darkness. He felt the cold creeping into his body, the color draining away until there was nothing left at all, and he closed his eyes, giving one last, soft sigh as he relinquished his hold on life.

And then there was nothing.

-

His eyes fluttered open, daylight flooding in. An empty heartbeat hammered in alarm and he tried to sit up, knowing instinctively that he had to get away from the danger.

A firm, reassuring hand pressed against his shoulder, keeping him down, and a soft, soothing voice spoke.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Kylo appeared above him, smiling and looking so much more beautiful that Hux ever remembered.

“Hello.”

Hux realised it was safe. He was okay. He blinked, trying to adjust to the level of light his brain was processing. It was just candlelight. Beneath him the covers whispered as he shifted to test his limbs. He was still in their bed. Kylo had bathed and dressed him - he could still smell the lightly fragranced soap on his skin, and he could hear and sense so much more.

“Hi,” he finally managed.

Kylo’s patience seemed to run out and he leaned in, kissing Hux firmly. Hux laughed happily into the kiss, pressing back and slowly sitting up. When they pulled apart they were both grinning.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked.

Hux took a moment, trying to find the best word. There were so many.

“Alive.”

“Come,” Kylo said excitedly, offering his hand to Hux. “I’ve got so much to show you.”

Hux couldn’t help the swell of excitement he felt as he reached out and took Kylo’s hand, taking the first steps into his new life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Omega Hux for the beautiful fanart! And also thank you to everyone who read this series - I hope you liked it.


End file.
